Taki Sao Zhang
Taki Sáo Zhāng (シマサンパウロ張, Sáo Zhāng Taki) is a member of The Hakuri Pirates, working in Demetrius Divisions and he is a member of the Sáo Zhāng Clan. Famous as a blind assassin and having no use for a devil fruit, only relying on his Rokushiki techniques and the clan’s own techniques. He joined Demetrius as an offering from Sima Sao of the Taichibukaias an alliance gift. Which was accepted, since then Taki has fit in perfectly with the rest of the crew. With a bounty of 200,000,000 for such crimes as, assassinating countless officers and Marines. Stealing thousands of belis from nobles, defeating both Hina and Tasighi in a one on two fight. With this Taki sets out to bring back his own clan and teach ones worthy enough the secrets of his own clan. Appearance Taki is a normal sized man, very muscular and toned. His head is shaved, however have a long ponytail with feathers at the end of the ponytail. Taki is natural blind so he has a cloth wrapped around his eyes, with his clan symbol over the left eye and the Hakuri jolly roger on the right eye. He is shirtless, showing off his body and wears several beads around his neck. Scars running along his body, from different battles and such, the most famous scar he has is a scar running down his back getting when he fought Smoker. On his arms he has them bandaged up to his shoulders and leather straps keeping the bandages in place. He wears a very heavy belt and a pair of green baggy pants. He like many other members go barefoot, having a pair of green bandages wrapped on his feet. He wears a pair of jade bracelets on both of his wrists and ankles. He wears a pirates sash as well, holding a Chinese style dagger and a sword, but hidden he has a pistol some where on his person as well. Personality Taki is a great martial artists highly respected by his betters and those who are not as strong. However unlike many members of the hakuri crew, Taki is a more quiet and sticks to himself the most. He is a very respectful warrior to both his allies and enemies, he is soft spoken. He is really more quiet and listens to things, since he is blind his hearing is amazing. However, he does enjoy fighting and training to get his own skills better, so he does treat every opponent like as if it is his strongest he has ever seen. However, Taki would fight children, women and men. Doesn't caring at who he fights, just as long as they put up a fight. He hates to see others who dislike fighting. So that seems to be his pet peeve so he will do many underhanded things in order to get someone to fight. From that he is a very intelligence man, who can have debates and such with other members on strengths and current events. Relationships Hakuri Crew Taki is one of the most respectable members of the crew, he calls other by their titles. Such as Captain, Commander, Elder and Master. He loves to fight just like the other members and he does train with other members, he has been praised by Braddock Ambrose himself. Demetrius's Division In Demetrius Division, he is one of the elite warriors that it has to offer as such he is expected to be up on his skills. He respects the elders and such, but he gets along with Yoshi the most. Demetrius D. Xavier Taki was literally a gift to Demetrius from Sima Sao, to have an alliance. Which worked, Taki is extremely loyal to Demetrius on orders from Sima Sao. Sáo Zhāng Clan He is determined to get his clan back to full force and to teach their ways to worthy ones. Sima Sao Zhang He is loyal to Sima Sao as well, but his loyalty to Demetrius comes before his. So Taki will even kill sima if Demetrius orders it. Taichibukai Taki is not an official member of the Tachibukai but since he is related to Sima Sao, he is an unofficial member. But like with Sima Sao his loyalty comes to Demetrius first and even if he is order to kill the warlords he will. Abilities and Powers Speed Taki has great speed with his soru techniques and the sao zhang clan techniques. His speed is that of most members and rivaling the captains of the day. He uses speed the most in his sword play, giving the quick strikes with both his dagger and sword, never missing a chance to injure someone. Strength However he has only average strength of that of a normal man, but since training Taki has been able to increase his strength for a short time and then it will go back to its original state. Because of both the Sao Zhang clan style to help increase for a few short minutes and he does take certain drugs to Swordsmanship He is pretty good with a sword as well, he uses a style that uses a dagger and jian sword. He can use this style for both close and long range combat, with haki added to his blade he can deal alot of damage to opponents. Assassin Skills As an assassin he must be at his top skills, he knows various forms of assassination. From a simple blow drat to slashing his victims up, he can use many assassin weapons as well. Sáo Zhāng Clan Style Taki has shown to be a master of his clans style, however he has feel the need to use it yet. So his skills haven't been revealed yet. Haki Taki has shown to use haki very well as well, increasing his own sense even though he is blind. He is able to have great durability and knock back opponents. Rokushiki Kami-e Kami-e Odori (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' Kami-e Kanshou (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. Kami-e Genshou (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. Geppo Geppo Odori (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. Geppo 'Renda' (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. Geppo Gouka (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons Rankyaku Rankyaku Nami (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. Rankyaku Renda (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. Shigan Shigan Renda '(利益'', ''Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”') the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. '''Shigan Sen' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. Shigan Oshi (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. Shigan Subeta no Dansu (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. Soru Soru Tama (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”'')- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. '''Terepouto (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. Tekkai Tekkai Shirudo (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. Tekkai Renda (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. Tekkai Hei (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. Rokuogan Rokuogan Inpakuto (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Rokuogan Renda (六王連打', Literally Meaning “Six King Gun’s Barrage") the user can give a series of shock waves at opponents, objects and many other things. The is proven to be an all destructive art destroying everything in its path, taking down all who is faced with such a shock wave. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Antagonists Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Demetrius's Division Category:Male Category:Rokushiki User Category:Sáo Zhāng Clan Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User